In a different world
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link is transported to a different world......and a different time. R


In a different world  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters in the story. Just so you know.  
  
Link was playing his Ocarina out on the lawn of Hyrule Castle. He played various songs that he had learned on his quest for the Triforce. He even wrote a few songs of his own, such as Concerto of Hyrule and Song of Termina.   
  
He was curious to see what would happen if he played the Song of Time again. The last time he had played the tune, he was the Triforce quest. He gave it a toot on his ocarina and was wisked away to the Temple of Time and went face-to-face with Rauru.   
  
"Hey Rauru," Link said. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, but YOU were the one who played the song on your ocarina," replied Rauru.  
  
"Well, I haven't played it in a long time," replied Link. "I wonder what happens when I change the tone in the song."  
  
He played the Song of Time, only in a different tone. Then, a blue light swept him off his feet and he then vanished into thin air. Rauru could only stand and scratch his head in bewilderment.  
  
  
Link felt himself falling in some sort of whirlwind. He managed to land butt first on the ground. But the ground was completely covered in snow! He now knew he wasn't in Hyrule because winter was about 5 months away and snow in the summertime was, well, kinda unusual.  
  
He picked himself off, dusted the snow off of his tunic and placed his Ocarina on his belt. Link looked at his surroundings. He was definitely not in Hyrule anymore. The land he was in was practically enveloped in snow. He felt thankful that he didn't carry his weapons with him, but then, if the people in this land were hostile, how would he defend himself? Link could only wonder when the cold air started to kick in.  
  
This land was a lot colder than it was during the Hyrulian wintertime. Link then saw a little boy, no older than 10 and a man accompanying him. Shivering, Link then approached them, hoping to find out where he was and if he could find some temporary shelter.  
  
"Excuse me," Link said to them. "Do you, by chance, know where I am?"  
  
The man answered in a friendly tone. "St. Petersburg," he said. "If you're planning to go to Moscow, it's about 15 miles from here."  
  
"So I'm in Russia, huh?" said Link. "No wonder it's freezing."  
  
"I wish I could take you in," replied the man. "I don't know how man of the house would take to it."  
  
The little boy looked up at Link with his big eyes. Link smiled at him. The kid reminded him of his own son, Link II.   
  
The boy then spoke to the man. "Nargony," he said. "Can we let the man stay with us until he finds his way home?"  
  
"I don't know how your father will take it, Alexei," replied Nargony.  
  
"Oh, please, Nargony! He will surely freeze to death in the Russian snow!"  
  
  
  
Nargony finally gave in and the three of them piled into a horse-drawn sleigh and were wisked away. Link was assigned to a bedroom by a few servants. He then played the Song of the Sun to dry his clothes, wet from the snow. Link kicked off his boots and lay down in the huge bed. About 10 minutes later, he fell asleep.   
  
Link was awakened by a knock at the bedroom door about 2 hours later. "Who is it?" he asked.   
  
"It's me, Alexei." It was the little boy he met earlier.   
  
"Oh, come in, then," Link replied.  
  
"Link," said Alexei. "Papa says you can stay with us as long as you like."  
  
Link chuckled. "Well, I don't think I'll be staying here forever, Alexei," he said. "I just want to stay here and seek shelter before I go home."  
  
"Where do you live?" asked Alexei.  
  
"I live in a place that you probably don't know about," Link replied.  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Hyrule."  
  
Alexei said nothing but stared at Link with wide-eyes. "Papa says he wants to meet you at dinnertime," Alexei said finally, changing the subject.   
  
"Well, when is dinner?"  
  
"Now," said Alexei.  
  
Link pulled on his boots and followed Alexei to the dining room. Seated at the dinner table was a man, a woman who was his wife, and four girls, who were their daughters. The man was Tsar Nicholas II, Tsar of Russia. His wife was Alexandra and his daughters were Olga, Tatiana, Marie, and Anastasia.  
  
Link could not believe his own eyes. He was face-to-face with a fellow monarch. He had read about the family in books but never thought about actually meeting them. A servant showed him a seat next to Alexei. The cook brought in pepper pot soup for dinner that night. The Tsar's wife and daughters stared at him for the longest time.   
  
Finally the Tsar spoke. "Welcome Link," he said with a smile. "While we're having dinner, why don't you t us about yourself?"   
  
"Um, there's not really much to say," Link replied. "Except that I am a king of a far away land."  
  
"You mean like the ones in the story books?" asked Anastasia.   
  
"Well, something like that."   
  
Link took a sip of his pepper pot soup. It was piping hot but it tasted delicious. One of the servants poured him a glass of wine. Link took a sip of the wine and it had a pungent flavor to it. It tasted better than the Hyrulian wine he usually had at dinner.   
  
"This stuff's probably older than the kind I have at home," Link thought. "Your Majesty? What kind of wine is this?"  
  
"Port wine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I wish I could bring some of this stuff back," thought Link.   
  
"Well, weren't you going to tell us about yourself, Link?" asked the Tsar.  
  
"Yeah," Link replied. "I was just tasting this wine and it's really good."  
  
"Well, when you go back home, I'll be sure to give you a bottle of it as a gift."  
  
"Anyway," Link said. "I am a king of a kingdom that you guys probably have never heard of. It is called Hyrule. It's pretty big, has a lot of stuff to visit, too. There are a lot of people of different races that live there harmoniously."  
  
"Were there any wars?" Alexandra asked.  
  
"Well, there were some. I haven't really participated in any of them but I was summoned to go on a quest to defeat the forces of evil."  
  
"Just like the stories in my storybook!" exclaimed Alexei.  
  
"Um, well, yeah, something like that," Link said. "Anyway, the forces of evil were defeated. I married the princess of Hyrule. A year or so later, her father died, leaving me King of Hyrule. We've been married for about 10 years and we have 2 wonderful children."  
  
"How old are your children?" asked one of the Tsar's daughters.  
  
"Well, Link the second is 8 and Cordelia is 6," said Link.  
  
"Oh, so you're married," said the Tsar with a smile. "I was just thinking if I can arrange for you to wed my oldest daughter, Olga," he joked.  
  
Everyone laughed heartily. "But since you are happily married, I think we'll settle on the crown prince of Romania for now," Nicholas said, still laughing.  
  
  
After dinner, Link chose to stay the night and leave for Hyrule the next morning. A servant gave him a clean pair of pajamas and toiletries for the water closet (a "water closet" is more commonly known as a bathroom). Link slipped into the pajamas and climbed into bed. He blew out the candle and fell fast asleep.   
  
The next morning, Link awoke to another knocking on the bedroom door.   
  
"Who is it?" he called. "You can come in."  
  
It was the Tsar, all dressed up. "Breakfast is ready, Your Majesty," Nicholas said with a grin.  
  
"You don't need to address me like that," said Link. "Only nobles, servants, and foreign dignitaries address me formally."  
  
"Well, I couldn't help myself," the Tsar said. "I'll wait for you to get dressed and then I'll show you to the dining room."  
  
  
Link got dressed and met everyone for breakfast.   
  
"Will you stay with us today?" asked Alexei.  
  
"Only for a little bit, but then I need to go home," said Link. "I need to be with my family too."  
  
"Yes Alexei. He has a country to rule as well. He can't stay here forever," Tsar Nicholas said to his son.  
  
After they finished breakfast, Link decided to spend the morning with the Russian royal family, telling them stories of his quest for the Triforce, his life, etc. After some tea and bread with jam, Link felt that it was time to go home.  
  
"I really enjoyed this experience," said Link. "You are really great people."  
  
"Come and see us again, Link," said Alexandra. "You are always welcome here."  
  
"Oh and before I forget," said Nicholas, handing Link a bottle of the wine he had with dinner the other night. The rest of the family gave him a box of photos of themselves, with their signatures along with some pins, trinkets, and a Fabrege egg.  
  
"Thanks but you didn't have to," said Link. "But I think I might have something for you all." He handed out little silver pins to the Tsar, his wife, and their children. The silver pins were little representations of the Triforce.   
  
"That's my gift to you," said Link. After an exchange of good-byes, Link played a tune on his ocarina and in an instant, he was sent home.  
  
  
He was brought back to the Temple of Time, right in front of Rauru. To Rauru, it had been only minutes since Link left.   
  
"So, where did you come from?" asked Rauru.  
  
"Russia," said Link. He showed Rauru the things he brought back, including the bottle of port wine.  
  
"Well, you certainly made out like a bandit, Link," said Rauru. "But there's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."  
  
"What is it, Rauru?"  
  
"Mind if I have a teeny-weeny-itty-bitty sip of that wine? Please?"  
  



End file.
